The Past Returns
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: Three years after the Genetic Opera that went awry, Amber is in full power of GeneCo. Her power will be threatened when faces from the past return. One of them could possibly remove her from power. Will they succeed? You'll have to read and see
1. Prologue

****A/N I do not own repo or the characters or the ones I've made up. I just like to write the fan fics****

****A/N Please go easy, this is my first Repo fan fic with best intentions In mind. Enjoy****

**_**PROLOGUE**_**

Well... well... well. Welcome back. It's been three years since the murder of Repo Man, Nathan Wallace and the death of GeneCo founder, Rotti Largo, at the infamous opera. Shilo has not been seen since then and therefore has still not yet claimed the contract which holds her right to the company left to her. Therefore GeneCo began to go into a downward spiral because ever since the Largo children took over, they started to do things in their own ways. For the first year they ran it together and kept it running smoothly and better than before.

In the start of the second year, Amber Sweet tricked her brothers into combining all their shares of GeneCo together as one. With that, she put them all under one name and took complete charge of the company. She managed to keep Luigi and Pavi so far out of the loop after that, that she was eventually able to fire them afterward. It came as quite the surprise to them and the media when that happened. She did what was thought impossible!

In the wake of being fired, a line of casualties were left behind by Luigi's blade. Pavi, took off and threw Amber's face into the garbage. Now one Largo brother is in exile and the other is a recluse. Poor and with nothing but revenge on their minds.

Now we are into our third year since that tragic incident. Organ repossessions are still legal and the Zydrate craze has become worse than ever. Amber Sweet has the GeneCo employees unsure whether they're coming or going. After a two year decrease in abuse and street marketing, the craze came back with a vengeance. So did Grave Robbing.

Soon though, all has been put into further chaos with the rumor of an old face returning. A face from everyone's past. The question now; Will they be seen by few or many? Will they soon be revealed to the world in a matter of time?  
Or will the right people find them and help cast Amber out of power and make the major changes necessary to change and fix things?

Or will Amber find them first, stop them and keep things going in this downward spiral that it's in?

I guess we'll find out... Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter1

While sitting in the graveyard one night, the funeral singers see a car driving through the outskirts. The car pulled up to the old Wallace house. A man with long, strait and braided, brown hair, stepped out and closed the car door. He looked at himself in the reflection of the driver side window. He still was not used to his natural pale appearance. Though it was nowhere near as pale as when he had the make up on. He didn't feel right without the white make up or the multiple colors in his hair. Unfortunately he knew he had to keep a low profile and the make up and colors would give him away. He knocked a few times before proceeding to pound on the door. A few minutes later, the door slowly opened. A tall man, with black unkempt hair, a burn outlining his face, six clamps behind and around the outlining burn scar, stood in the door way. His appearance was further disheveled and it was obvious he hadn't been out of that house in a long time.

"Goah, awayah, Graveah, robber! I havea no dealings withah you!" in his natural high voice and fake sounding Italian accent.

Graverobber bared his teeth, grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him against the wall.

"Who are you and why are _you _here? Where's Shilo? Further more, how the Hell do you know who I am?" he screamed.

The Italian man gasped before answering, "Youah know me! I used to be Pavi Largo. Iah came here on accident. I wasah trying to avoid the GenCops whoah thought I was a graveah robber. Itah wasah the night after myah sister fired me and Luigi from GeneCo. Iah don'tah know whereah Nathans daughter is! I haven'tah seen her since the night our father and Mag died."

Graverobber let go and stared at him stunned and confused. "You're Pavi? Can't be!" he said shocked.

"I am. Whyah do you care? Whereah have you been?" Pavi replied as he sat down in a chair while rubbing his neck.

Graverrobber leaned against the wall. Still in disbelief and unknowingly answered, "I left a month after Nathans daughter left. Amber posted my picture all over and ordered my execution when I began wanting cash only for Zydrate. I've been pedaling a few towns over. I'm back now because I heard Amber finally figured me for a dead. So I came to see Shilo has returned and what's come of this dump. Now why are you here? At this place and why do you look so different?" Graverobber casually asked.

"After Amber became power hungry, she hadah GeneCo go corporate and as Iah told you, sheah fired me and Luigi. After ah thatah,she ah fired all the executives and dispersed the corporate team. Now she'sah in charge of all of it. Weah ran it good together though. Untilah her Zydrate addiction caused her toah have to take it hourly. Anyone thatah worked there, thatah wouldn't use it or get the further surgeries, would be ahkilled or fired or given to Luigi. She _still_ forces the employees to use it or ah has them killed. The day after being fired, Luigi stabbed me and ah left me for dead while calling me the ah most worthless brother ever! A few days later, Iah realized that I only did the surgeries all of those years, because Iah wanted their acceptance. And Iah began speaking with this stupid accent!" Pavi shouted and then continued without the accent, "So I found no reason to keep wearing faces either. The omen was lifted. So I came to pay respects to Mag and was mistaken for you. I ran into a tomb and there was another door. I went through it and in the next room discovered yet another door that lead to a basement of some kind. It took me a few weeks to realize where I was. So if Nathan's daughter or _anyone _for that matter, has been here, I haven't the brightest clue. I seldom leave the basement."

Graverobber looked around and then punched Pavi in the face before walking away. Knocking him out cold.

_"__So I made it in time. In time to see them before anyone else. Still time to tell them what I know and show them what I have. Once back we can have Amber in a mighty fine predicament. GeneCo will go to its rightful owner and this place can under go, surgery...surgery...surgery_!" He thought to himself while getting into his vehicle.

He laughed with the thought of what he had planned. He hoped that his letter arrived to its recipient before he arrived to town. Hoping that once received, he could set in motion the task of overthrowing Amber. He decided he would go to work and do his thing while he waited and did some digging. One Largo in exile and no plans to return. He needed to find the other and find out if he could use his temper to help him. He parked his car in an ally and got out before heading back to the graveyard. He pulled out his extractor and smiled.

"Since I'm here, I might as well reclaim my old job. Not very glorious but it's quick money," he said aloud to himself and proceeded.

After he left, Pavi stood up holding his jaw. He headed back to the basement grunting.

"_I hope he's able to brave Luigi and his companions_!" He said aloud to himself and slammed the fireplace shut.


	3. Chapter 2

**_**WARNING!**_**

**_**IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY HOMOSEXUALITY AND OR BONDAGE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! SHOULD YOU CONTINUE READING JUST KNOW, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_**

After doing some searching, Graverobber found the house he'd been looking for. All of the recently deceased bodies of stab victims told him everything he needed to know. He walked up, knocked on the door and stood off to the side. Suddenly the door flew open and Amber's former body guards Rocco and Bob were in the doorway. Rocco, the one always on the right of Amber, looked over and asked Graverobber what he wanted.

"Why aren't you guys with Amber as usual?" Graves asked.

"We were fired along with everyone else! Instead of being executed due to years loyal service!" Bob answered.

"Why are you here Glow Dealer?" Rocco asked.

"I'm here to talk to Luigi," Graves replied.

They both smiled and went inside for a moment. Then they came back a few minutes later with Luigi on a leash and took the ball gag out of his mouth.  
"You wanted to talk to our bitch Graves?" Bob asked with a smile.

Grave Robber looked at him in utter shock and confusion. He tried to assess the situation and got his bearings straight before speaking. Once his thoughts were back on track, all he could ask was,  
"What the Hell?"

Luigi looked up and stared at him. Rocco kicked him in the ribs and told him to answer.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is! Yes, I am indeed being submissive. Yes I _am_ their bitch. Yes Graves... I'm fucking gay!" Luigi answered.

Bob kicked him and grunted, "Be nice!"

Luigi sighed and continued, "I know you expected this more from my shit brained, useless brother! It is in fact me. I'm ok with it though. Well, now I am. I got no fucking clue about GeneCo or my slut sister these days! If you're here to ask me for help with something, forget it. I want nothing to do with it. Now Fuck Off! We're in the middle of something," Luigi shouted.

"I'd love to help you bring that bitch down. Cut the nonsense. It's the only reason you'd brave coming here, considering your history with this family. Luigi is actually happy now believe it or not. But there's nothing any of us can do. Not without getting killed. That fortress is too heavily guarded. Good luck though. Hope that whatever your crazy ass plan is works!" Bob said before slamming the door in Grave's face.

Graverobber let out a defeated sigh and then ran off when he heard moaning, screaming and whipping. He headed back to the graveyard. Knowing now that neither of one of the Largo brothers was willing to help him, he tried to devise a new plan. He started thinking about the ways he used to infiltrate GeneCo to sell Amber her glow or steal vials for his street Zydrate.

He knew that if he could get into GeneCo again, he may be able to find a way to get the rightful owner into the buildings main office, lock Amber out and take over the company from the inside. Suddenly another idea hit him and he jumped down from the tombstone he was sitting on. Before he went anywhere, he got hit from behind. After hitting the ground, he rolled over and was forcefully, pulled up.

He looked up and was shocked... actually, horrified by the person he was now face to face with.

"It was a matter of time Graverobber, before this moment would happen!"

"Dear God!" He shouted. "How in the Hell?"

He started to fight and struggle to get away. He quickly stopped though when he heard a shot gun caulk behind him! He put his hands up and gritted his teeth. He lowered his head and looked to his left. Staying completely still he waited for instructions.

"Whatever you want. Let's get this over with," he said and looked down.

He was then violently brought to his feet.

"Let's talk! The voice behind him said.

"Great, this'll make my night even better," he said before turning to follow.


End file.
